


A Bene Placito (At One's Pleasure)

by Alisanne



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton.  Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed.  No copyright infringement is intended.   This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts. </p>
<p>Thanks to VL for the beta reading. </p>
<p>This was originally written 4/2005, and do keep in mind, I couldn't get past Cerulean Sins, so this will not reflect current canon, such as it is.</p>
<p>This is gifted to Porri, since without their encouragement, I'd never have reposted this here. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Bene Placito (At One's Pleasure)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porri/gifts).



> The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton. Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed. No copyright infringement is intended. This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts. 
> 
> Thanks to VL for the beta reading. 
> 
> This was originally written 4/2005, and do keep in mind, I couldn't get past Cerulean Sins, so this will not reflect current canon, such as it is.
> 
> This is gifted to Porri, since without their encouragement, I'd never have reposted this here. :)

~

A Bene Placito (At One's Pleasure)

~ 

Richard woke to the sound of pages turning. He turned his head and saw Jean-Claude at his desk intently focused on a stack of papers in front of him. The werewolf sat up and ran his fingers through his dishevelled coppery brown hair. 

_This bed is a mess_ , he thought looking around, and then he grinned as he remembered how it got that way. He glanced at the clock on the sidetable and then did a double take. It was ten a.m. 

"Damn," he muttered and jumped out of bed. "I had a staff meeting at school at nine! Shit shit shit..." he muttered to himself as he pulled on his jeans. Jean-Claude looked up as he started to dress.

"Good morning, mon loup," the vampire said in his sultry midnight voice.

"Good morning Jean..." Richard paused. Good _morning?_ How is it that the vampire was still up at ten a.m.? "Shouldn't you be asleep now?" Richard asked. 

Jean-Claude waved his hand elegantly. "Oh non, mon loup. That was in the days when Anita was sucking all of my energy. Vampires my age can often stay up until mid afternoon. I will need a nap then, but until then I will be fine."

Richard shook his head. "She really worked us both over, didn't she?" he said. 

"Oui, c'est vrai," the vampire replied. 

"Mmmmm. French." Richard walked over to the desk, the muscles in his broad shoulders and arms rippling as he moved. He had not buttoned his fly yet, so the jeans gaped open revealing a tantalizing glimpse of his treasure trail leading the eye downward.

Jean-Claude watched him cross the room, suddenly distracted from his paperwork, mouth watering as he thought of what was in those pants. 

Richard walked up behind the chair and, leaning over, nuzzled the vampire's neck. "I love it when you speak French."

Jean-Claude chucked and leaned back, tilting his head to allow Richard better access. 

Richard reached down and started to unbutton Jean-Claude's pants. 

"Mais, mon loup," Jean-Claude said. "Do you not have a... Mon dieu!... a meeting to go to?" 

"Mmm. I'm already late. I've probably missed it. I'll tell them I had pack business," he muttered. 

Jean-Claude chuckled. "It's nice to have everything out in the open isn't it?"

"Um hm," Richard replied, but he is not concentrating on the conversation.

"Ahhh..." Jean-Claude moaned as Richard's calloused brown hands freed his cock. 

"Well," Richard whispered in the vampire's ear. "Look what _I_ found. What _shall_ I do with it?"

Jean-Claude shuddered as Richard stroked his dripping cock and licked a wet line down his neck. 

"Hm," Richard continued. "I think I need to taste you again," he murmured. "You taste so good, I just can't get enough."

Richard quickly circled around to the front of the chair and pushed it away from the desk. He spread Jean-Claude's legs wide open and, kneeling, started to nuzzle his groin. "I hope you don't mind, Jean-Claude?" he said.

"Mind?" the vampire asked, clearly distracted. 

"Mind if I think of you as my own personal lollypop," Richard said, before he swallowed the vampire to the hilt. 

Jean-Claude's back arched involuntarily, and he moaned as Richard ran his tongue into every indentation, every crevice of his cock while sucking him into oblivion. With his hands buried in the werewolf's hair he clutched Richard’s head closer to him. His eyes glazed over, a solid blue glow as he looked down to watch Richard, who was, with obvious enjoyment, going down on him. The werewolf sucked strongly, the moist wet sounds of his sucking an extra turn on. He was sucking so hard that his cheeks hollowed out with every pull. 

"Oh, Mon Dieu!" Jean-Claude moaned. Richard hummed in syncopation with the vampires moans, the vibration of the humming adding to Jean-Claude's intense pleasure. 

Jean-Claude was now thrusting mindlessly into Richard's miraculous mouth, beyond thought, beyond sanity. Finally, when he was sobbing, Richard reached out and gently pulled on his balls. The vampire uttered a choked sound and spent himself in Richard's mouth and down his throat in long rhythmic bursts. 

Releasing the softening cock after licking it clean, Richard reached up and savagely kissed Jean-Claude. The vampire moaned when he tasted his own essence in the werewolf’s mouth. 

"Now, _that's_ how I like to say good morning," Richard said. 

~Fin


End file.
